My Last Name
by DuoTheMuse
Summary: A few years after the Eve Wars, a hit comes up on the FRA database for two of the former Gundam pilots. Not your usual family arrangements. Yaoi, Mpreg, language, mentions of abuse.
1. Chapter 1

My Last Name

By Neph Champion and Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: We don't own any of this! If anything, our muse, Duo owns us for we are at his tender mercies.

Summary: A few years after the Eve Wars, a hit comes up on the FRA database for two of the former Gundam pilots. Not your usual family arrangements. Yaoi, Mpreg, language, mentions of abuse.

Ammie: Okay, so this is the first joint fic we've decided to post. The story is already finished... it just needs to be edited. I am trying to get to it, but Real Life does interrupt so I can't promise regular updates... Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Neph: We had a lot of fun writing this, we hope that you enjoy it as much as we enjoyed writing it.

Chapter 1: Family Ties

Quatre Raberba Winner sat at his desk in the Preventers London branch, looking over the results of the DNA test in front of him again. This couldn't be possible. But there it was in black and white, glaring up at him.

"Trowa!" he hoped the other was in the area, otherwise he'd have to go hunting for him.

"What is it, love?" the unibanged former pilot stuck his head into the blonde's office, looking worried.

"T-this is impossible..." Quatre shoved the papers in his lover's face. "We know he's dead."

Trowa took the papers and held them back so he could actually read them. However, the further he went down the page, the more his eyes widened in disbelief.

"How?" he shook his head slightly.

"I don't know!" the blonde ran his hand through his hair in frustration, it didn't make any sense. "Lily was killed four years ago and the house was destroyed, no one would've been able to survive that!"

"We need to speak with Lady Une," Trowa went over and put a soothing hand on his lover's shoulder.

Quatre nodded, pushing to his feet, "Something's not right here."

"We'll figure it out," the former Heavyarms pilot said, turning and walking with the blonde out the door.

They made their way through the building to Lady Une's office which was located on the top floor. No one dared disturb the pair of them as they made their way up through the floors, they were too high ranking. This didn't stop people from gawking at them though. Seeing any of the former Gundam pilots was a treat, seeing more than one was something to behold.

Lady Anne Une was sitting at her desk, going over the weekly budget reports, unaware of the turmoil brewing within the very building. Her head shot up when she heard a series of sharp taps on her door. Who would be bothering her now? Without calling in first?

"Enter," she frowned.

Trowa and Quatre walked in to the office and sat down in the chairs across from her, the small blonde slipping the paper in his hands across her desk. With a raised brow, she picked it up and began reading through it. It seemed to be a standard letter from the Family Reconstruction Act branch.

"What seems to be the problem, gentlemen?" she quirked a brow, this shouldn't be on her desk.

"It says that the child in question is our son," Quatre took a deep calming breath.

"And that is a problem, why?" she looked at them both for a moment. "Other than the obvious of course."

"Our son is dead," Trowa explained quietly.

"How is it that you even have a son?" she scoffed.

"We forgot to use protection," the blonde offered, blushing brilliantly.

She gave them a disbelieving look. "Men cannot have children," she deadpanned.

"There are special cases," the unibanged teen sighed. "We, myself and Quatre, happen to fall within those guidelines."

"I see," she shook her head, not really understanding but not willing to argue with the two boys. "And why do you believe that he is dead?"

"I gave birth to him in the middle of the Eve Wars," Quatre explained. "I had to leave him with one of my sisters and her husband. They were both killed a little over a year later."

"When we went to see what happened during a lull in our missions," Trowa shook his head, "we found the house completely destroyed."

"I see," she nodded, still trying to wrap her head around the new information, not even sure if she believed it. "If you want, I can have the child brought in for further testing."

"Yes, please," the blonde gave her a hopeful look which she couldn't have denied even if she wanted to.

"I'll send a pair of agents to retrieve him immediately," she rubbed her temples, she was getting a headache.

8888888

Duo Maxwell, former Gundam pilot turned Preventer agent, looked from the houses to the address on the sheet of paper in his hands. They all looked the fucking same!

"How the hell are we going to find this place?" he turned to look at his partner, who was driving.

"Look at the numbers on the boxes," his partner, Wufei Chang, rolled his eyes.

The braided agent pouted as he looked out the window and began scanning the boxes, "The numbers are..."

He stopped short as they heard yelling coming from across the street. Both turned and saw a fat whale of a man who was shaking, what looked like, a small bundle of rags next to one of the houses. Duo, who's hearing was honed better than his partner's due to his upbringing on the streets, heard the unmistakable sound of something in distress. He threw his door open and was out of the vehicle before the other agent had a chance to stop.

He sprinted over to the man and removed the bundle from his reach, knocking him to the ground as he did so. As he picked it up, he realized it wasn't rags as he had already suspected, but nor was it an animal, it was a child! He cradled the chibi to his chest with one arm as he pulled his gun and leveled it at the man who was red faced with rage.

"05!" he called for his partner.

"02, that was unnecessary force," Wufei frowned, not seeing the child in the braided man's arms.

Duo pulled the rags away from the child's face, showing the former Shenlong pilot just why he felt that type of force was necessary. "Arrest that pig," Shinigami hissed, coming to the foreground. "He doesn't even deserve the title of man."

"That's a child?" Wufei stared in incredulous disbelief.

"Ya think?" amethyst eyes narrowed into a glare. "Now get that piece of filth out of here before I shoot him. I'll walk the street looking for the other house."

The Chinese agent nodded, pulling a set of cuffs off his belt, "Sir, you are under arrest."

Duo carried his precious cargo around to the front of the house, the child didn't need to see what happened to that swine. "It's okay, kiddo," he cooed. "I've got ya. Nothing's gonna hurt you ever again."

The child whimpered once more before finally opening his eyes and looking up at Duo.

"Huh?" the braided man smiled, flicking the bangs away from the chibi's face. "You got eyes like Tro-man's."

When he finally reached the front of the house, he saw a horse-faced woman standing on the porch looking around to see what was going on. Duo frowned, she didn't seem at all worried that he, a complete stranger, had the child in his arms at all. His eyes landed on the house number, well it seemed this was the place they were looking for.

"Madam," he cleared his throat, "might I have a word?"

"Of course, officer," she simpered, until her eyes landed on the bundle in his arms. "What did he do now?"

"Nothing," amethyst orbs narrowed dangerously. "I found him being beaten."

"That unnatural freak deserves everything he gets," she sniffed indignantly. "Now if you'll put him down, he has chores to do."

"Really?" he scoffed. "I'm afraid that I can't do that, lady. There are some tests that need to be done, as such, he will be coming with me and my partner." He held the chibi closer to his chest, not trusting this woman.

"Fine, take him away then," she waved him off dismissively. "I always knew he'd be taken to a lab and experimented on. He's always been an unnatural freak. He's like my freak of a brother in that regard."

Duo blinked, that was news to him, "Who's your brother?"

"It doesn't matter who my brother is," she glared nastily. "Just take the freak and go."

"Oh yes it does," Duo snarled. "Tell me!" Shinigami was close under the surface and he was having a difficult time keeping him in check.

At that moment, Wufei rounded the house, with the tub of lard at gunpoint. The woman shrieked and rushed to the man's side.

"Will you answer now, Lady?" the braided man smirked evilly.

"What have you done to my husband?" she threw her arms around the pig that dared call himself a man.

"He is under arrest for child abuse," Duo told her with no small amount of sadistic pleasure.

"Preposterous," she shook her head emphatically. "We did nothing wrong!"

"The condition of this child says differently, Lady," the former Deathscythe pilot snarled, before he turned to his partner. "Place her under arrest as well."

Wufei nodded, reaching for his extra pair of cuffs.

"Noooo," she shrieked, taking off in the direction of the house. "My baby! I can't leave my baby!"

Duo pulled out his cellphone and hit speed dial seven, "We need backup!"

"Take the kid," Wufei tossed the keys to his partner, who caught them deftly. "I'll deal with these idiots, till back up arrives.

The former Deathscythe pilot nodded. He made his way over to the car and placed the little chibi in the back, where a child seat had already been put in for this occasion.

"Hey kiddo, we're getting out of here, okay?" he ruffled the raven locks.

Those startling green eyes opened again and looked at him in confusion, "What about Aunt Tuney?"

"She's coming later," he smiled sadly.

The chibi nodded, his eyes filled with fear. Duo jumped in the driver's seat and drove away. He couldn't stand to look into those haunted eyes, that look did not belong on a child, especially one that young.

"We need to get you taken care of first, kiddo," he explained as he started the engine.


	2. Chapter 2

My Last Name

By Ammie Hawk and Neph Champion

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing, no matter how many of the characters come to live with us...

Ammie: Sorry about the wait, RL is being a bitch and I've had very little motivation to do anything, much less editing.

Neph: Beware of melting at the cuteness of Chibi Harry! And This is why you don't screw with Quatre Raberba Winner MWAHAHAHA

Chapter 2

Quatre was pacing. That in and of itself was cause for worry. But the mixture of anger, worry, anxiety, and pain on his usually angelic face had even Heero Yuy ducking for cover behind his desk. The former Wing pilot was not sure what was bothering his partner, but he could tell that whatever it was, was about to bring on ZERO. And when Quatre and ZERO mixed things tended to blow up, usually colonies.

The tense silence was finally broken by the ringing of Heero's cellphone.

"01," he answered after the first ring.

~It's 02, the kid's in bad shape.~

"I'll have Sally on stand-by," he said stoically.

Quatre stopped his pacing and stared intently at his partner, "Who is that?"

"02," he frowned, not sure what the blonde's problem was today. "He was sent to retrieve a child."

"What does the kid look like?" teal eyes widened in surprise, would Une send Duo and Wufei after him?

Heero's frown deepened but placed the phone back to his mouth, "Description, 02."

~Messy black hair, big green eyes, kinda reminds me of Trowa's. Hee-chan, this kid is tiny!~

"Black hair, green eyes, malnourished," Heero rattled off tonelessly so his partner would know, reading between the lines.

~Yeah,~ Duo confirmed.

Quatre stood rooted to the spot. No, it couldn't be. That sounded like his son. He closed his eyes, ZERO was fast taking over, and someone was going to pay.

"Who was he living with?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Heero repeated the question into the phone, why he didn't just give it to the blonde, he wasn't sure.

~He called to woman Aunt Tuney,~ Duo frowned, not sure why his boyfriend was asking him all these questions. ~However, the directions said Vernon and Petunia Dursley were the adults. They have one other kid in their custody, their son, Dudley.~

As soon as Heero repeated what he had been told, in short form of course, Quatre sat down hard, missing the chair and ending up on the floor.

"How could she do that?" he shook his head. "She's my own sister?"

"Quatre?" the former Wing pilot was at his side in an instant.

~Hee-chan?~ Duo asked, concerned. ~What's wrong?~

"Quatre fell," he said, fear beginning to cloud his voice as he set the phone down the chair the blonde had been aiming for. "Quatre, what's wrong?"

"How could my sister do this?" blank teal eyes stared up at the brunette.

"Your sister?" Heero frowned, exceedingly confused.

"I had twenty-nine, Heero," a dry chuckled left the blonde's lips, "two of which were on the Sphere during the war."

"And Petunia Dursley is one of them?" comprehension was beginning to dawn on the former Wing pilot's face.

Quatre nodded, "Yeah."

~Wait,~ Duo said loudly, tired of being ignored. ~Does that mean that Quat's the freak brother she was talking about?~

Prussian blue eyes widened in shock, "What did she call Quatre?"

"She called me what?" the former Sandrock pilot said at the same time.

~A freak,~ Duo repeated.

"I'm going to kill her," Quatre snarled. "She is no sister of mine."

"Quatre's gone ZERO," Heero picked up the phone once again.

~Shit!~ Duo winced in sympathy for his lover. ~I'm almost there.~

"I don't know if that will help," Heero shook his head. "I'm calling Trowa."

~Probably best,~ the former Deathscythe pilot agreed.

The brunette ended the call and quickly hit the speed dial 3. He waited impatiently for the phone to start ringing and then be picked up. Of course, it didn't actually take that long before the unibanged agent answered, but it felt a lot longer to Heero, who was trying to make himself as small as possible to escape his partner's notice.

~03 speaking.~

"Trowa," even though he was worried, Heero's voice remained calm. "We need you in my office. Quatre's gone ZERO."

~What happened?~ Trowa's voice was equally as calm, with just a touch of concern.

"The child Duo was sent to pick up is in bad shape," the former Wing pilot explained. "Apparently, he was in the custody of Quatre's older sister, Petunia, and she called him a freak."

~I'm on my way.~

"Hn," Heero grunted as he hung up the phone.

Trowa clicked his phone shut and picked up his pace. He had started toward Heero and Quatre's office as soon as Heero said his lover had gone ZERO, but now that he knew the full situation, he had to get there quickly. When he arrived, he spotted the Wing pilot behind his desk, trying to avoid notice. His little lover was pacing the room like a caged animal.

"Quatre," he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, stopping his progress. "He'll be here soon."

"But Trowa," blank teal eyes looked up at him, "she called me..."

"I know," he cut him off, smoothing the blonde curls.

Quatre tried not to cry as he came out of his stupor, "How could she? She's my own sister!"

"She's always been jealous of you, you know that," Trowa soothed.

"But why?" he asked quietly. "Why is she so jealous of me? Of us?"

"You know the answer to that," the unibanged man sighed.

Quatre bowed his head, a shaky sigh escaping his lips. He did know why.

8888888

Almost half an hour after he hung up the phone with his lover, Duo finally arrived at the Preventers office. He parked the car right in front of the entrance, someone would be sent to move it later, and raced around to the back to retrieve his cargo. He didn't know if the little chibi would calm the blonde former pilot or not, but it was always worth a shot. But first, the boy needed medical attention.

Once the chibi was safely in his arms, he ran into the building and made a beeline for the medical bay. Without breaking stride, he threw the doors open and ran inside, placing the boy on a free bed while he began frantically searching for the doctor.

"Sally!" he called, not having spotted her.

"What is it, Duo?" the onsite doctor asked, coming out of her office, the most obvious place to look, but one the braided man had skipped.

"Get out here," he tapped his foot impatiently. "I've got a kid here who needs you."

"Oh, of course," she switched to doctor mode immediately. "Let me have a look."

She made her way over to the bed where Duo had placed the chibi and began her examination. It was difficult, what with the dirt and grime that covered almost every inch of the child, but she managed to clean most of it up. After a thorough check up, she began treating the obvious injuries, but the long term ones, such as the malnutrition would require time to correct fully.

"Who were his care givers?" she asked with a frown as she bandaged up a rather nasty cut on his leg.

"Petunia and Vernon Dursley," the braided man rattled off easily, he would forever remember those names and, if Shinigami had anything to say about it, would make sure they rotted in hell. "Though they obviously didn't like him. We were just supposed to bring him in for blood work."

"I'll do that then," she pulled a syringe from her pocket and very carefully withdrew a small vial of the boy's blood. "So this is Quatre's 'dead' son..."

"Say what?" Duo turned to her so quickly his braid came around and smacked him in the face, but he didn't seem to notice.

She looked up from what she was doing, "Oh, that's why he needs the blood work done. His file says he is Trowa and Quatre's son. We want to be entirely sure, so we are double checking."

"You're insane!" Duo protested, pulling the child back into his arms, once Sally had removed the needle and placed a bandage over the puncture wound of course. "Two guys can't have a baby together!"

"Is that so?" a calm voice said from the doorway, and he turned to see Trowa leaning on the frame. "You of all people, Duo, should know that there are exceptions to every rule."

"You stay away from him," the braided man cradled the child closer, not sure if he believed the former Heavyarms pilot.

"Duo, calm down!" Trowa blinked in surprise at his actions, he'd never seen the self-proclaimed Shinigami so riled up.

"What does she mean? How can this kid be yours and Quat's?"

"It's true," Trowa nodded. "He was born in the middle of the wars. We had no choice at that point but to give him to someone else until the war ended. Unfortunately, the couple we chose was killed and the house destroyed a year later. We thought he had died too. That is if we are correct in our assumptions that that is Hayden."

Duo nodded, he couldn't deny the pain he heard in the other's voice, "We arrested the Dursleys."

"Good," Trowa finally stepped into the room and held out his hands for the chibi.

With a resigned sigh, Duo shifted the boy into Trowa's arms. Even with all the commotion and noise going on around him, the chibi was almost asleep, but they couldn't blame him, it was a lot to take in at once, especially for one so young.

"Hello, little one," the unibanged man smiled down at the chibi, even though his eyes were closed.

Two emerald orbs fluttered open sleepily, and Trowa had to force the smile to remain on his face. There was no mistaking those eyes, this was his baby.

"What's your name, little one?" he asked quietly, knowing he needed to take things rather slow, just like with one of his lions at the circus.

"Freak," the chibi spoke in just above a whisper.

"I don't think that's your name," Trowa frowned slightly, but his tone remained light.

"At school it Harry," he said in the same quiet voice, as if scared to speak any louder.

"Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded. That was what his teacher called him. He liked his teacher, she was nice, like this man, who had his eyes.

"There were no errors with the tests," Sally shook her head as she came back into the room. "He is your son."

Trowa's eyes hardened slightly, how could he let something like this happen to his own son? He should've been there for the one innocent that meant the world to him. He finally looked down at the chibi, unable to stop the smile from crossing his face, it didn't matter now, he would make it up to his son.

"You're safe now, little one," he hugged Harry tightly to his chest. "Daddy's got you."

"Daddy?" Harry looked up confused. He didn't have a daddy.

"That's right," Trowa nodded.

He didn't quite understand, but if this man wanted to be his daddy, he'd let him, he was nice. With that he relaxed and fell asleep.

"He's really your son?" Duo looked incredulously from Trowa to Sally. "And Quatre's? How is that even possible?"

"I'll explain later," Trowa smiled at the braided pilot. "Duo, I'd like you to meet Hayden Barton Winner."

"Well no shit," he shook his head, still amazed. "No wonder Quat was going ZERO."

Trowa nodded, rocking Harry slightly as he slept, just glad to have his son back. A moment later, Quatre and Heero entered the ward. The unibanged man turned with a smile.

"Quatre," he went over to his lover, the child still cradled to his shoulder. "It's Hayden."

Teal eyes brightened as they filled with tears, "Let me hold him, Trowa. Let me hold my baby."

The former Heavyarms pilot's smile softened as he shifted his son into the blonde's arms. This is how they should've been for the past five years. Quatre, however, only had eyes for the chibi.

"My Hayden," he smiled softly as he kissed the raven locks.

Harry shifted slightly, but only brought his thumb up to his mouth and began sucking on it, still fast asleep. Duo covered his mouth so as not to disturb the chibi with his cooing as he leaned on his own lover. Heero just smirked as he wrapped his arms around the braided man, happy for his partner.

"We named you his guardians if anything happened to us during the war," Trowa said quietly into the room, holding the other couple in his gaze.

"Really?" Duo straightened, taken aback slightly.

Quatre nodded, finally looking up from his sleeping son, "He was born after I met you, and Trowa had met Heero. And Wufei is also included in that."

The two men in the room were gobsmacked. Why would Quatre and Trowa give them that honor? There was never any guarantee that any of them would survive this war.

"We trust you," the blonde shook his head. "It shouldn't be that surprising that we would extend that trust to the care of our son."

Heero nodded, "Mission accepted."

"It's not a mission, Heero," Quatre giggled, disturbing the chibi slightly.

"It's still accepted," the former Wing pilot smirked.

Harry gave a yawn, "I sorry, Aunt Tuney," he muttered sleepily. "I dinnit mean to fall sleep."

"Shh, Hayden, she's not here," Quatre whispered into his son's hair, rubbing his back soothingly. "Papa and Daddy are here now and we are never letting you go again."

"Daddy?" Harry rubbed his eyes, looking for the nice man with the same eyes as him.

Trowa leaned over the blonde's shoulder so the chibi could see him, "I'm still here, little one."

Harry nodded before going back to sleep. He felt safe with the nice man near. And he was so sleepy, he couldn't keep his eyes open.

"Let's go home," Quatre held Harry a bit tighter, afraid someone might snatch him away again. "We need to get him settled."

"We'll put in for some time off," Trowa put his hand on his lover's shoulder. "Hayden deserves our undivided attention right now."

Quatre smiled brightly up at the taller man. Trowa couldn't help but run the back of his fingers over the blonde's cheek.

"Which means," he chuckled slightly, remembering they had an audience, "Heero and Zechs will get time off as well."

"Poor Wufei and Duo though," the blonde Arabian sent a look at the braided man.

"We all live in the same house," Duo shrugged.

"But you'll still have to work during the day," Quatre teased.

"So?" the self-proclaimed Shinigami grinned. "I'll just be looking forward to coming home everyday."

Trowa threw his head back and laughed, trust Duo to say something like that. The noise caused Harry to wake up. He shifted till his green eyes fell on his daddy. He decided he liked the sound of his daddy's laughter.

"Shh," Quatre soothed, rubbing his son's back again. "It's alright."

Harry giggled quietly. His daddy's laugh was catching.

"I'm sorry I woke you, little one," Trowa tussled the already messy hair.

This caused the chibi to giggle more, "Daddy's laugh nice."

The four former pilots all chuckled, this chibi was just too adorable. Harry, not used to all the attention, snuggled deeper into Quatre's hold. The blonde gave him a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

"Papa?" green eyes blinked up at him curiously.

"That's right, baby," Quatre kissed his head.

Harry nodded, closing his eyes again. He didn't mind having two daddys, he just wanted to feel wanted, like he did right now.

"We should get him home," the blonde looked up into his lover's eyes, though only one was visible through his hair.

"Yeah," Trowa agreed.

The couple made their way out of the ward, Harry still cradled protectively against Quatre's chest. Duo and Heero shared a look before they followed them out. As they made their way out of the building to the parking lot, they heard a huge commotion.

The four of them turned to see a huge man being hauled into the building, followed by a tall woman. Both of them were yelling at the agents escorting them. Behind them, in the arms of a particularly frustrated looking agent, was a small beach ball shaped boy who was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Quatre smirked at the sight. It was time to take care of this. He very gently handed Harry over to Trowa before stepping into view.

"You disgusting little freak!" the woman screamed when she saw him. "Father should've drowned you when you were born!"

"So says you, sister," the blonde shot back. "For the abuse you have placed on my baby, I disown you from the Winner family. How dare you treat any child as such, much less mine!"

"That child is an abomination!" she shrieked. "It should've never been born! You're no Winner! You killed Mother and Father!"

Harry whimpered slightly from where he rested in Trowa's arms, woken by the shouting. Trowa just rubbed soothing circles on his back. The former Heavyarms pilot wasn't going to stop his lover from exacting his revenge, but he also wasn't going to scare his son.

"Hush, little one," he soothed quietly. "They are never going to hurt you again."

Harry looked up into the nice man's eyes. He nodded slowly, he trusted him. But the one calling himself Papa was scaring him.

Quatre finally walked over and stood toe to toe with Petunia, and even though she had a few inches on him, managed to look down his nose at her, "Blood runs thicker than water, sister!"

"You are no relation of mine!" Petunia screeched. "You and Lily were both freaks! And your son is no different!"

"You are no Winner, Petunia," he sneered. "We protect our own! Even to death, if we have to! I thought Father would've taught you that family is the most important thing in the world!"

"And I thought Father would've taught you that you are soiling the Winner name with your filth!" she snarled.

"You are the odd one out," teal eyes narrowed into a glare. "None of our other sisters would do what you have."

"That's what you think!" she put her nose in the air, using her extra height to her advantage now. "They would've never accepted a freak like you, or your spawn!"

"Says you!" ZERO was starting to break through. "Family is family! It doesn't matter what you think!"

Harry couldn't help but watch the little blonde stand up to his aunt. He didn't understand what they were saying to each other, but he knew that his aunt was getting mad.

"He's doing that for you, little one," Trowa whispered in his ear, having noticed where the chibi's attention was located. "Your Papa loves so much."

"I disinherited myself so that you could have peace!" Quatre struggled to keep his volume down. "I would have liked to think that any of my sisters would have done the same. But you are no sister of mine!" He turned to look at Wufei, who was leading this procession, "Make sure they get the highest sentence possible and are never allowed to have children in their care, ever."

"I'll pass it on to Lady Une," Wufei quirked a brow, not sure what was going on here, but knowing he didn't want to get on the blonde's bad side.

"Thank you," Quatre's serene smile was back in place as he stepped away from the group and allowed them to head inside. "We'll see you at home, Wufei."

The Chinese man nodded and followed the team into the building. The blonde turned on his heel and headed back to the others. He pulled his phone out and placed a call to Rashid, letting him know they were on their way home.

Trowa placed the chibi in the back, before sliding into the driver's seat. Quatre claimed shotgun, while Duo and Heero crawled in on either side of Harry. The little chibi looked at both of them in confusion. He knew the nice girl with the braid had promised to take him away from Aunt Tuney's but who was the other guy?

"We live with your Papa and Daddy," Duo explained with a smile.

Harry nodded, that made sense, "What's your name, Lady?"

Duo's mouth fell open, as Heero snorted.

"Hee-chan," the braided man pouted.

"You Hee-chan?" Harry's little brows scrunched together. "That's a funny name."

"Nah," he ruffled the raven locks. "I'm Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide but I never tell a lie." He then pointed to Heero, "That is Heero, but I like to call him Hee-chan."

"Du-o," Harry frowned. "I Freak. And I lie all the time, Aunt Tuney says so."

"You are not," came his Papa's voice from the front. "You are Hayden Barton Winner, and the sweetest little boy on the whole Sphere."

"But Aunt Tuney says, I bomb in nation," he frowned.

Quatre shook his head. That was another thing he would see that woman pay for.

"Naw," Duo laughed, ruffling his hair again, "Hee-chan's the only bomb in this nation."

Harry looked over at Heero, "Why Du-o call you Hee-chan?"

"Because he's a baka," the former Wing pilot deadpanned, causing his lover to pout.

"What a ba-ka?" the chibi frowned.

"Uncle Heero is just teasing," Quatre turned and glared at the brunette. "We don't talk like that, it isn't nice."

Heero shrugged. He wouldn't apologize for it, it was true. He may love Duo but that didn't stop him from being a baka.

"It means idiot," Trowa said quietly, noting the quivering lip in the rear view mirror. "Which is calling someone stupid. Do you think Uncle Duo is stupid?"

Green eyes widened as Harry shook his head. However, his expression quickly morphed into a frown as he turned back to the braided man.

"Uncle Duo?" he asked. "Why not Aunt Duo?"

The other occupants in the car tried not to laugh. That had to be the most adorable thing they had ever heard. While it was true that some people mistook Duo for a girl, most never commented on it in such a manner.

"I'll let ya in on a little secret," Duo leaned in conspiratorially, trying not to blush at the child's innocent question. "I'm really a guy."

"But hair?" Harry's eyes were wide at the revelation as he pointed at the meter braid.

"What, this?" he held up his braid. "This ain't nothing. Wait till you see Zechsypoo's hair."

Harry giggled too.

"And who knows," Duo tweaked the little button nose, "maybe with a little persuasion, your daddy and papa will let you grow yours out to be this long."

The chibi's nose scrunched up as he crossed his arms in a pout, "I not a girl."


	3. Chapter 3

My Last Name

By Ammie Hawk and Neph Champion

AN: Okay, I'm sorry I put ya'll through such a long ass wait, but hey, shit happens. I haven't wanted to touch this story cause it, among others, was causing me to burn out on writing. However, I will try and get this out quickly *crosses fingers*. I can't make any promises though, the editing on this fic is no minor feat.

Neph: I'm sorry too, for not kicking Ammie's ass into gear on this fic.

Chapter 3

Albus Dumbledore was sitting quietly in the Headmaster office of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, happily sucking on a lemon drop and humming contentedly to himself. It was almost time for his routine check up on one Harry Potter. He smiled slightly, his little pawn was coming along nicely enough. He needed the brat to be meek and reliant on him.

It was a shame that his parents had to die for his little hero to begin the journey though, but it couldn't be helped. He would miss having the back up that Lily and James provided him, they had been exceedingly talented. And what with Sirius Black locked up in Azkaban, his force had taken another blow. But alas, it would all work out in the end, he had made sure of it.

"Time to check Number Four," he consulted his pocket watch.

He left his office, whistling merrily as he calmly changed his appearance into one of Vernon Dursley's business associates. He walked out the front doors of the castle and apparated away, there were definite perks about being the headmaster of the prestigious school.

He arrived on the quiet street, unnoticed by the Muggle residents of Privet Drive. He then made his way to number four, still whistling. When he reached the front door, he rapped sharply against the closed portal. A frown marred his wizened features when there was no answer. He tried again. After the third attempt, he had to concede that there was no one home.

Quickly throwing up a disillusionment charm, he made his way around to the back of the house. He made sure no one was watching before he pulled his wand and tapped the lock on the back door. When the lock clicked open, he slipped inside.

It was obvious at a glance that there was no one here. Where were the Dursleys? And, more importantly, where was his pawn?

He made his way over to the cupboard under the stairs and looked inside. All of the brat's meager possessions were still there, but where was the boy? Surely the Dursleys wouldn't have taken him anywhere with them, especially after all his instructions to them over the past four years.

He turned sharply as he heard the front door being unlocked. Quickly making sure his charm was still firmly in place, he flattened himself against the wall, out of the way. A moment later, a tall blond man entered and went straight to the cupboard.

"Poor Hayden," the blond muttered quietly under his breath, "he didn't deserve this. No one does."

Zechs Merquise, also known as Milliardo Peacecraft, and Agent Wind of the Preventers, knelt down outside the cupboard under the stairs, his mission clear. However, before he could gather any of the belongings, he stiffened. He was sure he felt someone watching him, even though a cursory sweep had yielded no visual occupants within the house. That didn't mean anything though. So, with all the subtlety he possessed, he pulled his wand from its place on his forearm and muttered "_Homenum revelio"_. He almost snarled when he saw who it was.

"Fancy meeting you here, Professor Dumbledore," he said, calmly straightening up and turning around.

"And you are?" the aged headmaster dropped the charm, as it obviously wasn't working on this specific individual.

"No one you'll be remembering," the blond smirked cockily.

"We'll see about that," Dumbledore scoffed.

"You underestimate me, old man. Your first and last mistake," the former OZ lieutenant shook his head.

"Where is Harry Potter?" Dumbledore demanded.

"Safe," Zechs answered calmly.

"He needs to be here!" the old wizard snarled.

"There you are quite mistaken," ice blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "This house is no place for a child, simply due to the fact of the people living in it. Harry has been taken somewhere quite safe, and very much out of your reach."

"He is safest here!" Dumbledore shot a spell at Zechs.

"No, he is not!" the 'Lightning Count' dodged easily and sent back his own spell.

"And why do you believe that?" the aged Headmaster barely managed to avoid the spell, but sent an Obliviate at the interfering blond.

"Because," Zechs dodged again, this time however, he aimed slightly off his actual mark and caught Dumbledore as he tried to dodge in a full body bind, "he is now with family that actually cares about him."

Dumbledore's usually twinkling eyes were cold as they glared up at his assailant.

"You will never touch Hayden again, old man," the blond sneered.

With that being said, Zechs gathered up the belongings from the cupboard and left the house, the old man still lying inside. He growled quietly as he walked out to his empty car. He really needed to call Une and get this cleared up now. He snatched his cellphone off his belt and hit speed dial 0.

~Une speaking,~ it was picked up on the second ring.

"Lady, there is someone in that house," he tried valiantly to keep his voice calm, but it was a losing battle.

~A thief?~ his commander asked concerned.

"Doubtful," Zechs snarled. "I believe it was the man that placed Hayden with those animals in the first place."

~Excuse me?~ her voice now turned incredulous. ~You apprehended him, didn't you?~

"He isn't going anywhere at the moment," the blond ran his hand through his hair agitatedly. "But I need back up before I take him into custody. Can you send someone to the front? I'll be there in five."

~What kind of back up are we talking about here, Zechs?~ Lady Une asked coldly. ~My four top agents have already left for the day.~

"Then send me the fifth," he said through gritted teeth. "This man is dangerous."

~I'll send 05 down immediately.~ she sighed. ~He'll meet you at the door.~

"Yes, Lady Une," he nodded, even though she couldn't see him without the vid feature activated.

He hung up the phone and, after making sure no one would notice his departure, apparated back to Headquarters. Hopefully Wufei would be waiting for him when he arrived. He really wanted to get home now and meet the boy he was protecting.

888888

Wufei Chang scowled as he placed his cellphone back in its holder on his belt. He had been about to leave for the day, but now Lady Une had a mission for him. This had better be worth his time. He left his office and prowled down the corridor, scowl still firmly planted on his face. Damn whoever's fault this was!

An unsuspecting intern, who had just entered the hallway to run a file down to archives, was reduced to tears when the agent's glare landed on her. After that, everyone else gave him a wide berth, which was just fine with him.

When he finally reached the lobby, he stormed over to the front door to await whatever fucking rookie Une had decided to pair him up with this time. There was a reason Maxwell was his partner, damn it! His expression turned to confusion when he spotted his lover.

"Come along, 05," the blond said seriously. "We haven't a moment to lose."

"What happened?" Wufei fell into step easily. "I was about to head home."

"Outside," Zechs hissed. "I don't want to be overheard."

The former Shenlong pilot frowned in confusion, but nodded anyway and continued to follow. In silence, Zechs led his lover around the building to the parking garage, but didn't make a move toward one of the vehicles.

"What's going on, Zechs?" Wufei asked calmly, though inside he was anything but.

"When I went to retrieve Hayden's belongings from his aunt's house, I met an old acquaintance of mine," the blond said, taking hold of his lover's arm. "A wizard acquaintance."

"I see," the Chinese man took a step closer. "What happened then?"

"I managed to place a bind on him, but I don't know how long it will hold," the former OZ soldier shook his head. "He's an exceptionally powerful wizard. I also believe he's the one that placed Hayden in the Dursleys' care. It was obvious that he didn't know about the large Winner family, or the fact that Quatre was Hayden's father."

"What are we waiting for then?" Wufei frowned.

Zechs nodded, pulling the smaller man more securely into his arms and turning on the spot. They arrived, a moment later, in the kitchen of number four Privet Drive. Wufei shook his head, trying to clear it from the short journey.

"I hate apparating," he muttered sullenly.

"I know," the blond apologized, tracing his hand along the stubborn jaw. "But it was the fastest way."

Wufei leaned slightly into the comforting touch, "Let's get this over with."

Zechs nodded and pulled his gun from his belt, his wand held tightly in his other hand. Wufei followed suit, covering his lover's back. Only the house was completely devoid of anyone, let alone a supposedly paralyzed wizard. The blond swore, loudly and in several different languages. The former Shenlong pilot had to agree with him, this was not good.

"I took too long," a slightly shaky hand ran through the long blond locks irritably. "Damn it!"

"What's done is done, Zechs," Wufei placed his hand on his lover's back. "Let's report this to Une and go home."

"You're right," Zechs sighed.

He slipped his arms back around the younger man to take them back to headquarters. Wufei tried to relax within the hold as they apparated again.

Once they were back, it didn't take them long to report what had happened to their superior. They had to endure a rather long winded lecture for not apprehending the suspect and allowing him to escape. But finally they were heading out the door and on their way home.

Slightly defeated, they arrived at the house. They were both contemplating just heading up to bed when they saw their blond housemate holding a small child to his shoulder. Without a second thought, they went over to the pair.

"Is he alright?" Wufei asked, his voice laced with concern.

Quatre nodded, a soft smile gracing his rather boyish face, "We're just about to have dinner, if you two would like to join us?"

"I make it," Harry said quietly, trying to squirm out of his father's arms. "I sorry I dinnit eawier."

"No, Baby," the former Sandrock pilot chided gently, refusing to relinquish his hold. "It's Daddy's turn to make dinner."

"Daddy?" green eyes blinked questioningly up at the blond.

"That's right," Quatre nodded.

"The man wif my eyes?"

"Yes," the smile was back, "that's your daddy."

"I sowwy," he bowed his head.

"Whatever for, Baby?" Quatre rubbed soothing circles on his son's back.

"I shoulda make dinner," he bit his lip as tears filled those innocent eyes.

"No, Hayden," the blond shook his head. "It isn't your responsibility."

"I make dinner aways," he frowned. "And bweakfas, and sometimes lunch, when I not in school."

Teal eyes stared in slight horror at his tiny son. Petunia had demanded that of him. How dare she?

"You can help make the meals," Zechs stepped in, lifting the child from Quatre's arms. "But you will not be making them on your own, okay?"

"Who you?" Harry whimpered slightly, not liking this strange man taking him away from the nice man who called himself his Papa.

"This is your Uncle Zechs, Hayden," Quatre supplied, stepping up next to the former Tallgeese pilot.

"Papa," the chibi reached for the smaller, more familiar blond.

The former Sandrock pilot took his son back, "Hush Hayden, it's alright."

He held him in his arms like an infant. The fact was, he was so small he almost looked like one.

"My apologies," Zechs sighed, it looked like they all had their work cut out for them.

"It's alright," Quatre waved it off. "Hayden only really likes me, Trowa, and Duo at the moment."

The other two had never seen the blond Arabian look so happy, yet so sad at the same time. They resolved themselves to help in whatever way they could. This child was now a part of their makeshift family and they would do whatever it took to make him realize that.

"I need to speak with Duo," Wufei sighed, shaking his head.

Without waiting for a reply, he turned on his heel and went in search of his partner. They had a few things to take care of before they could wrap this case up completely. He found Duo a moment later, sitting in the parlor with Heero.

"Maxwell, we need to talk," he said without preamble, knowing both former Gundam pilots had known of his approach.

"What is it, Fei?" amethyst eyes looked at him curiously.

"You need to fill out your share of the paperwork on the Dursley case," he sighed, running his hand down his face. "You were the first on the scene after all. And the sooner we get this accomplished, the sooner they can be prosecuted."

Duo nodded, "I'll take care of it after dinner. Was that it, Wuffers?"

"With you, yes," a dark scowl crossed the distinctly Asian features. "However, I would like a word with Heero, privately, if you don't mind."

"Alright," the former Wing pilot nodded. He leaned over and placed a surprisingly gentle kiss on Duo's temple before pushing to his feet. "Let's go."

Wufei led the way into the hall and headed toward the library, where they would be granted a semblance of privacy. Heero followed without a word, knowing that he would receive his answers once they reached their destination.

"There is a wizard after Hayden," the former Shenlong pilot said once the door was securely closed behind them. "Zechs and I were unable to apprehend him earlier. That is why we are so late."

Prussian blue eyes narrowed dangerously, "Name?"

"You'd have to ask Zechs," Wufei sighed. "He didn't tell me. I only know that he is highly dangerous, as Zechs requested my help."

Heero nodded, "We'll have to pull out all the stops on security then."

The Chinese agent nodded in agreement, "You should ask Zechs before we all head to bed."

A smirk crossed the 'Perfect Soldier's' features, this was going to be a challenge, and he was looking forward to it.

"Trowa should have dinner ready soon," Heero said, changing the subject suddenly.

Almost as if on cue, a bell sounded, announcing the evening meal. In the other room, Duo stretched and yawned, before hoisting himself off the couch. He entered the hallway, and upon spotting Quatre, went over and relieved him of the chibi in his arms.

"Hey, Hayden," he grinned down at the boy.

"Unc'e Duo!" Harry beamed, wrapping his arms around the braided man's neck.

"That was bell for dinner," Quatre smiled at the pair. "Why don't we go eat?"

Little did the blond know that what they had seen so far was only the tip of the iceberg of what the Dursleys had done to Hayden Barton Winner.

As soon as they entered the dinning room, Harry wriggled around in Duo's arms, until finally there was no choice but to place him on his own feet. The braided man tilted his head to smile down at the boy, but it slowly morphed into a frown. The chibi was not where he was supposed to be, instead he was making his way silently over to the corner. Amethyst eyes blinked in surprise before he headed off after him.

"Hey," he said, easily catching up, "what'cha doing, Hayden? Come eat with us."

"I not lowed," Harry sat himself down on the floor.

Duo's mouth fell open in shock. No wonder the kid was so tiny! He looked over his shoulder and nodded Quatre over. However, Trowa beat his lover to the punch.

"Hayden," he scooped his son into his strong arms, "you will eat with us."

The chibi nodded obediently, but a scowl marred his tiny features, "I Hawwy."

"No, that is not your name," the unibanged man shook his head. "We didn't give you that name."

"Mummy gave it," he pouted, that's what his teachers had said.

"That wasn't your Mummy," the former Heavyarms pilot sighed quietly. "that was your Aunt Lily."

Harry's frown deepened. Trowa just cuddled his son closer to his chest. He then handed his burden over to his blond lover as soon as they were at the table.

"It's okay, Baby," the Arabian soothed. "Lily was a very special lady. She can be your Mummy, just as long as I'm your Papa, and Trowa's your Daddy, okay?"

The little head bobbed happily, "Thank you, Papa."

"I did entrust her with your care after all," he smirked, nuzzling Harry's cheek, eliciting a small giggle. Oh, he remembered that night very well.

**Flashback**

_He was still tired from giving birth to Hayden, but he couldn't linger any longer. He stole through the quiet town, the only figure owing to the lateness of the hour. He really should not have been out of bed yet at all, but he had no time to take care of his baby, even though he longed to. There was still too much to do, and the war was still raging around him._

_When he finally reached his destination, he knocked quietly on the portal, hoping he wasn't being too much of a bother, waking them at this hour. A moment later the door was opened by a man with a head of tussled black hair, who looked half asleep._

"_I'm sorry, James," he said breathlessly, "but this is an emergency. Can I come in?"_

"_Quatre?" a fist rubbed at hazel eyes, trying to focus on the blond. "Of course, come in."_

"_Thank you."_

_Quatre entered the house and almost collapsed on the couch, an instant away from falling immediately asleep. This really wasn't good for his weary body, but he had to do it._

"_Let me run upstairs and get Lils," James stumbled away._

_The Sandrock pilot nodded vaguely, instinctively rocking the bundle in his arms. A moment later, his youngest sister appeared and rushed over to his side._

"_Quatre," she said urgently, "are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine, Lily," he smiled tiredly. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I need to ask for a favor."_

"_Anything, Quat, you know that," his sister reached out and smoothed the blond curls._

_Quatre began to slowly unravel the blanket from around his precious bundle. As they fell away, the most adorable little face appeared. Lily had to clap her hand over her mouth to keep her excitement at bay. Her little baby brother had had a baby?_

"_Would you take care of my son for me, Lily, please?" the blond almost begged._

"_Of course, Quatre," Lily nodded, her hand now hovering over her heart. "What's his name?"_

_Her nephew had to be the most adorable little boy she'd ever seen. His face was just as cherubic as her brother's and on top of his head was a nest of black hair, much like her husband's strangely enough._

"_Hayden Barton Winner," the Sandrock pilot got her attention again with his quiet words. "I would take care of him myself, but his father and I have to finish what we started first. I have to do this."_

"_Don't worry about a thing, Quatre," Lily smiled. "We'd be honored to take care of your son for you. When was he born?"_

"_July 31__st__," the blond chuckled, that had only been a day ago._

"_You can crash here until you recover, Quatre," Lily frowned at him, he shouldn't be up yet._

"_I can't stay," he tried to push to his feet._

"_Quatre, you can barely stand," his sister scolded, taking her nephew into her arms. "Stay the night at least."_

"_But I have to go," he protested weakly._

"_Quatre, Quatre," the redhead shook her head. "You just gave birth. You need a day or two at least to rest and recover. OZ doesn't know about us, and they won't either."_

"_Don't make me go get her wand, Quat," James yawned from the doorway. "Cause I will."_

_She, like most of his sisters, whether or not he had met them, was standing firmly behind him. He smiled faintly in gratitude. It did feel nice to rest. And if he just closed his eyes for a moment..._

**End Flashback**

Quatre shook his head slightly and placed Harry into a high chair they had set up for him. It had been the one they'd originally purchased for him when they thought they'd be bringing him home. The chibi, however, began pouting immediately. He didn't need a high chair!

"What's wrong, Little One?" Trowa asked curiously, catching the pout.

"I big boy," he huffed slightly.

"Course ya are," Duo smirked, going over and lifting the chibi into his arms. "And as a big boy, you can sit with Heero."

He plopped Harry on his boyfriend's lap, without so much as a by your leave. Wide, incredulous green eyes stared up at Heero, silently asking if this was, indeed, alright.

"Hn," the former Wing pilot grunted, piling food onto his plate one handed, the other holding the chibi securely.

Harry wasn't sure what to do. He didn't have a plate, and he couldn't eat Heero's food. He didn't want Heero to get mad at him after all, he looked like he could be scary.

After a moment, the 'Perfect Soldier' handed him a fork and scooted the plate closer to him. Those green eyes turned back at him, if possible, even wider than before.

"Eat," Heero said, using his own fork and starting on the food.

Harry looked at the plate, he knew he couldn't eat it all, but if Heero was going to share with him, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He inched forward, hesitantly, and took a small bit and hurriedly shoved it into his mouth. No one commented, so he took this as a good sign. With that thought in mind, he began eating more.

Heero watched the little chibi in his arms in fascination. He'd never actually been that close to a child this young before. And it didn't hurt matters that this one was really cute, and family.

Across the table, Duo smirked into his plate as he surreptitiously watched the pair. Quatre was smiling at them too. He was glad Harry was eating, and in the process getting closer to another in their ranks.

When Harry finally put his fork down, his tummy was satisfyingly full, amazingly enough. He leaned his head back on his 'chair' and yawned hugely. Duo giggled quietly at the adorable scene. Heero found himself smiling as well, unable to help himself.

"Tired, Chibi?" the shaggy haired brunet asked quietly.

Harry nodded, sleepily rubbing at his eyes. He had never felt so comfortable or full.

"Come along, Little One," Trowa went over and lifted his son into his arms. "Time for bed."

"Yes Daddy," the chibi slurred.

He bore his son up the stairs to the nursery, which was adjoining to his and Quatre's room. They had decorated this room before the Potter's death, back when Quatre was still pregnant actually, and had never had the heart to change the room. He was glad for that fact now that his son had been returned to them. However, it would have to be changed soon, but they would let Hayden have a say in it. For now, though, he would be sleeping in his crib, even though he'd probably pout about it in the morning. They'd fix it later though.

He tucked his son in and leaned down to place a soft kiss on his forehead, noticing for the first time the scar that marred the porcelain skin. He would find out what caused that tomorrow, even if he had to question the bitch himself. After that, he and Quatre would hunt down the bastard and kill him. Or take it out of the Dursleys' hides. Whichever was fine with him. Either would be wonderfully therapeutic for the young father.


End file.
